


Happy Holidays

by cassandracalls



Series: A Shorter Song [13]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Epilogue, F/F, Fluff, Hana Song loves all the pretty girls, Slight Suicidal Ideation, Trans Female Character, jovial agony, yes this is all in rhyme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandracalls/pseuds/cassandracalls
Summary: An epilogue for those,Who've tired of epilogues in prose.Christmas with Hana Song,What could ever go wrong?An alarm interrupting the night,Rushing off for a fight.But could you ever ask for more,Than an end to make your heart soar?





	Happy Holidays

‘Twas the night before Christmas and off in Busan,

Hana was anxiously going over her plan.

She needed to be just as sly as a fox,

To conceal the content of a little box.

A smile on her face, her heart all a flutter,

Her laptop screen began to stutter.

“Olivia,” she said “don’t you fucking dare!”

Then her girlfriend appeared out of thin air.

“I would never!” She said giving her girlfriend a poke.

“And why don’t you jump when I decloak?”

“Military training, and I’m a pro gamer,

Jumping is lame, jump scares are lamer.

Also you’re not that sneaky my dear,

I may not see you, but I can still hear.”

“So my footsteps are what give me away?”

“That, and feeling you near, well it makes my day.”

Olivia smiled for this made her happy,

“Why Hana, my love, are you feeling sappy?”

Hana pushed her laptop aside with a look on her face,

It was time to put Sombra back in her place!

“How dare you!” She cried. “For I am no sap!”

She said as she pulled Sombra into her lap.

“I’m cold as a rock, and my heart, it is stone.”

“Is that why you  _ just _ can’t leave me alone?”

Olivia looked at Hana and said with a grin,

“So soft is your flesh, so warm is your skin.

You feel so right, you feel so good,

I’d spend every second with you if I could.”

So Hana pulled Sombra down into a kiss,

Languishing in such feelings of bliss.

Some quickening breath, the touching of lips,

Hands roaming skin, the bucking of hips.

Things were getting really rather uncalm,

When suddenly off went an alarm!

Hana swore and she cursed, readjusted her bra,

For now danger was coming in from afar.

She wanted to stay in Olivia's arms,

Wanted to give in to Olivia’s charms.

But Hana was Hana and cut herself no slack,

Not when Busan was under attack.

She got into her suit and strapped on her gun,

And off to the hanger she went with a run.

A kiss from her girlfriend, and off into the sky,

Olivia told her “You’d better not die!”

It was just over two years since she cut off her leg,

Just over a year since she made Olivia beg.

“Stop trying to die! Please, I need you alive.”

Then Hana had sworn to try and survive.

A glance at her readouts filled her with dread,

They told of a creature that should have been dead.

A colossal monster that threatened their shore,

That no matter the beating came back for more.

It couldn’t be that, for it was defeated,

Its body destroyed and hard drive deleted.

Hana rushed out, as fast as she could,

Without a thought to whether she should

Hurry in to this fight all on her own,

Get into this battle while she was alone.

Off in the distance she spotted her prey,

And that was it, she dashed into the fray.

So she made a vow upon her approach,

Upon her shores it would not encroach.

There it was, her target, coming up fast,

She greeted it with a missile blast.

She dodged and she weaved, fusion cannons thrumming,

Muscles tight with tension, her whole body was humming.

It wasn’t the creature that she’d fought before,

But this one would also end up on the ocean floor.

It was less advanced than the one she destroyed,

Like an older model had just been deployed.

It wasn’t as fast, its aim not so great,

But looking upon it filled Hana with hate.

Shooting out one of its joints made it go wild,

It shreaked out a noise that Hana reviled.

She got in behind it and shot up its back,

But it got in a hit and her windshield did crack.

She kept firing and firing as she buzzed round its head,

But took too many shots and her propulsion was dead.

There was nothing she could do as she dropped to the sea,

“NO!” Hana screamed out. “This is not what should be!”

There was no way she could stop her terminal fall,

Maybe this was truly the end, once and for all.

She thought about those she’d loved that had died,

She thought about all of the tears she’d cried.

She thought of the girl she’d loved and she’d killed,

She thought of the times for MEKA she’d shilled.

Deep in her head she could not shake the lie,

It would be better for all if she would just die.

But NO! This was not how she should behave!

She had a promise to keep and lives to save!

Because Hana Song was tougher than rocks,

And back at home she had a ring in a box.

There was no single chance she was going to give in,

For today was a day she was going to win.

But her girl was really not doing so well,

All of her systems had been shot to hell.

She banged on her console as she plummeted down,

Her mind was racing, her face a tight frown.

Then came an unexpected noise to greet her,

A voice from outside coming over the speaker.

“Did you think I would just leave you alone?

Leave you out here while I sat at home?

I’m here with you, every step of the way,

I’ll be with you each and every day.

I love you, you brat, every tiny last bit,

So can you please just stop being a little shit!”

“Olivia!” She cried. “What, why, how are you here?”

The thought of Olivia dying filled her with fear.

“You shouldn’t be here.” Hana said. “What the heck!

Is there a translocator hidden in my mech?”

“Well it seems like I can’t let you out of my sight,

And I’d really rather you didn’t die in a fight.

I can get your engines going, but not for long,

But I know you can do it ‘cause you’re Hana Song!”

“Okay, but just so you know this is a terrible plan,

And when I come out hold me as tight as you can.”

Out in the air they still had a long fall to go,

But at least they would get a dazzling light show.

Hana had sent her mech off to self destruct,

As they fell they both waited for its core to erupt.

“Oh Hana, you fool, you’re never alone,

There are people that love you and you have a phone.

You know you can always call for an assist,

And if you were gone you’d be so sorely missed.”

Then Hana saw two figures quickly approaching,

And the back of one of them seemed to be smoking

Well, that would be Pharah, and with her, to boot,

Of course it was Mercy in her Valkyrie suit.

Matching their speeds and taking great care,

They scooped the two girls out of the air.

“So,” Olivia said as they headed back to the land

“Here is the ground upon which you stand.

If ever you need help, whether it’s big or it’s small,

The only thing you ever need to do is call.

And if you feel unsure about it still,

Well, now you know, if you don’t I will!”

Behind them a bright light, a noise loud as thunder,

As Hana’s mech tore the robotic creature asunder.

And then they were back on mostly dry land,

Their feet sinking slightly into the sand.

Angela pulled both of the girls into a tight embrace,

Love and relief all over her face

As Hana was Hana and she refused to miss,

The opportunity too, she gave Angela a kiss.

Then Hana got an idea in her head,

She turned from Angela to Fareeha and said.

“Hey Fareeha, do you have any gum?”

“You are the most annoying thing under the sun.”

But she did and she gave Hana gum anyway.

And a hug because she was glad they were okay.

Then later, much later at home,

Hana was very much not alone.

Olivia was with her, but she wasn’t wearing a lot,

And it’s not because Hana’s home was too hot.

Sticky with sweat Hana left the bed that they shared.

She wanted to show Olivia how much she cared.

Back into their room Hana stepped clutching a box tightly,

Took three deep breaths and thought of words practiced nightly.

She opened her mouth but no sound came out,

Nothing at all, not a squeak or a shout.

The words that she’d practiced had all gone away,

And she couldn’t think of what she should say.

This wasn’t right and she couldn’t think what to do,

When three words fell from her mouth, “I love you.”

That worked well enough, at least Olivia was looking,

Hana’s skin was on fire, it felt like she was cooking.

“I love you, I do and I want you to know,

That wherever you are that’s where I want to go.

You’re my love, you’re my life, you’re all that I see,

So, Olivia Colomar, will you marry me?”

Olivia wished she had covered her cock,

As her eyes widened and she gasped in shock

She pushed herself of the disheveled bed,

Looked at the ring, and Hana and said;

“You light up my life, you make my world turn,

You fill up my heart, it’s for you I burn.

You make me more me and ease my distress,

So of course, Hana Song, my answer is yes!”

 

So that’s where we end this story that started,

With a crash causing D.Va and her leg to be parted.

A story that started with two girls in pain,

Ends with them never being alone again.

So we leave Hana and Olivia as the happiest wives,

And I wish you all love and the happiest lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's it for real this time,  
> It ends with a silly rhyme.  
> A couple heading for a wedding,  
> Making a mess of their bedding.  
> They have avoided disaster,  
> Got their happily ever after.  
> So please don't make me lament,  
> If you read the leave a comment!


End file.
